Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to nanotechnology, and more particularly to energy applications of nanotechnology.
Discussion of the Related Art
After several centuries of development, conventional internal-combustion (IC) engines are now the most reliable and widely used power source in the world, as of 2013. Notable historical milestones of the IC engine include, the first gunpowder IC engine in 1678 by Christiaan Huygens and the first commercial IC engine in 1858 by Jean Lenoir.
Modern IC engines may rely on an explosive mixture of fossil fuel and air to generate heat and produce useful mechanical work. While numerous IC engine designs exist, the designs all tend to perform the following processes: intake, where a working fluid enters the engine; compression, where the working fluid experiences a decrease in volume; combustion, where the working fluid experiences a rapid increase in pressure; expansion, where the working fluid performs useful mechanical work; and exhaust, where the working fluid exits the engine.
Conventional IC engines use fossil fuels, which are a limited resource. Unfortunately, the present rate of fossil fuel use is rapidly decreasing supply. Also, the combustion of fossil fuels produces carbon dioxide (CO2), which is a greenhouse gas known to have a negative impact on the environment.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an alternative fuel to fossil fuels for use in an IC engine that is sustainable and does not produce greenhouse gas emissions.
What is needed is an improved system and method that overcomes shortcomings of conventional engines and fuels.